


That's my spot

by MiriamMT



Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [25]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Baby Yevgeny Milkovich, Domestic Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, M/M, Parent Ian Gallagher, Parents Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, first word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21860041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriamMT/pseuds/MiriamMT
Summary: Ian, Mickey, Svetlana and Yevgeny live in the Milkovich house together.Ian cares deeply about the child, feeds him, plays with him, gets up at night to calm him - while Svetlana and Mickey fight about what his first word will be.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Gallavich OneShots (no smut) [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525730
Comments: 3
Kudos: 212





	That's my spot

Mickey and Ian lay in their bed, not yet sleeping, but exhausted from various activities in the last hour.

Ian was cuddled up to Mickey, spooning him. A position Mickey still refused to admit he loved, even after over a year.

Both were about to drift off into a good night sleep, when suddenly soft cries came from outside their door.

"Did you hear that?" Ian asked.  
"No" Mickey lied.  
"Was it Yevy crying?"  
"No" he just mumbled and cuddled deeper into his pillow.

Ian was too tired and Mickey to warm and soft to get up now.  
There the crying was again, it was just soft whimpers and sobs, but it was clearly a toddler crying.

"Svet isn't home, is she?"  
"No" Mickey just repeated.  
"Someone has to look if he's alright, Mick."  
"Yeah, have fun"  
Ian rolled his eyes and finally moved away from his boyfriend, crawling over him to get out of bed.

"Ow, fucker, couldn't you go around the bed?"  
"Couldn't you get up?", Ian mumbled and opened the door to their room.

Yevgeny stood halfway between his room and their room, a cuddly cloth in his hands.

"Hey Yevy, why are you out of bed?" Ian whispered and picked the baby up.  
Yevgeny leaned into him and kept crying softly.

"Did you have a bad dream?"  
The boy nodded into his shoulder.  
"Oh, poor Yevy." He cooed "Come I'll put you back to bed okay?"

Ian walked into Yevy's room and sat the toddler back down into his bed, but that only caused the kid to start crying again.

"Okay, okay" he whispered and picked him up again "You want to sleep in Daddy's bed?"  
Yevgeny nodded under tears.

Ian sighed and took Yevy's blanket from the bed. He dried the kid's tears and went back to the bedroom.

Mickey barely noticed Ian bringing the child with him.  
The Ginger put the baby in the middle of the bed and lay down next to him.  
Yevgeny obviously wasn't pleased yet. He tiredly crawled over and lay down on top of Ian.

Mickey rolled over and looked at them.  
"That's my spot" he mumbled.  
Ian smiled and reached his arm out to Mickey. The Milkovich moved closer and lay on his boyfriend's shoulder, pressing a small kiss on Yev's forehead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian came into the kitchen, using a towel to dry his red hair before throwing it somewhere near the washing machine.  
Mickey sat on his chair on the kitchen table and held the Baby in his lab. He tickled him and held him up, making him laugh.

Ian smiled at them, just watching for a second.  
He walked over and gave Yevgeny a kiss on his cheek, making the baby giggle.  
"Morning you two", Ian smiled and kissed Mickey as well, who just grinned involuntarily.  
"What took you so long, did you want to use all the hot water, or did you have a morning wank under the shower?"

"You have really weird ways of saying, that you missed me."  
"You were gone for like fifteen minutes.", Mickey chuckled.  
"Yeah, must have felt like an eternity to you, sorry", he grinned.  
"You're an idiot", Mickey laughed brightly and pulled him in for a proper kiss.  
"I'm your idiot"  
"That you are."

Ian grinned and pecked his lips before going to the fridge.  
"We need to go grocery shopping", he mumbled.  
"Yeah, we're also almost out of lube and condoms and since Svet and Yevy will be out the whole day tomorrow, I expect you to fuck me in every square inch of this house.", he licked his lips.

Ian got a glass of Baby food out of the fridge.  
"Did I ever not live up to your expectations?", he grinned dirtily and started heating the food up.  
"No, you're quite perfect. Especially when it comes to bending me over random furniture to bang me in the ass."

Ian chuckled and shook his head.  
"You should stop saying those things with Yevy in the room. Otherwise his first word will be a swear word."  
"He's a Milkovich, everything else would be weird."  
Ian just shook his head smiling and tasted the Baby food quickly, to check the temperature.  
"I'm serious, Mandy's first word was fuck. I think mine was... cock. What explains a lot, really."

Ian looked at him and then laughed when he noticed Mikey actually being serious.  
"Well, if you would contain your language a bit, maybe his first word will be daddy", he walked over to them.  
"How is that not a dirty word?"  
Ian tried to hide his grin and slapped Mickey's arm.

Mickey still held Yevgeny in his lap. The Baby just laughed and giggled and the two men. Now he had spotted the food in Ian's hand started reaching for it.  
Ian put the glass down on the table.  
"Is it cooled down enough?"  
"Not yet, in five minutes."

He picked Yevy up from his boyfriend and sat down on him instead.  
"That's my spot", he whispered, head turned halfway to the Milkovich.  
The ginger sat Yevgeny in the highchair in front of them.  
The Baby reached over the table for the glass with his breakfast.

"No, Yevy, not yet. You need to wait a bit, or you'll burn yourself", he smiled at the child.  
"I thought we switched to giving him fruits and stuff for breakfast.", Mickey wrapped his arms around Ian's waist from behind, the ginger leaned back against him, giving Mickey the opportunity to rest his chin on Ian's shoulder.  
"We don't have any. That's why I said we have to go to the grocery store."

Yevy kept reaching for the food and was clearly unhappy when he couldn't get it, making the two men in front of him chuckle at the baby. Yevgeny looked at them helplessly and eventually started making unhappy sounds, vocalizing his disappointment in the men being unable to feed him.

Ian reached for the plastic spoon and gave it to the baby.  
"Here, Yevy, you can make some music with that until you can eat", he said in his baby voice and moved Yevy's little hand, so the spoon hit the plastic of the highchair.  
Yevy grinned widely at him and kept drumming with the spoon on the plastic board, making loud music and laughing at Ian.

"Good job, Gallagher", Mickey rolled his eyes, "You teach him such useful and totally not annoying things."  
Ian chuckled and turned his head to kiss his boyfriend. He sneaked one arm around Mickey's neck, turning more in his arms to kiss him properly. Mickey moved one hand up from Ian's waist to his neck, both ignored the loud, giggling child.

Suddenly something hit Ian's head and the ginger pulled back confused.  
Behind them stood Svetlana with a magazine in her hands, apparently the magazine she had hit him with.  
"No fucking in front of baby.", she scolded and took the spoon out of Yevy's hand, giving him a good morning kiss. She said something in Russian to him, making Yevy giggle.

"Could you stop that? If you keep it up, he'll speak Russian before he can speak English."  
Ian rolled his eyes at him and took the spoon and the glass with Baby food.  
"Good thing if he speaks Russian, he is Russian, has Russian name."  
"He's American, he lives and was born here, he should speak English."  
"He will, but his first word will be Russian."  
"How would you know? Everything you say sounds like baby-babble to me."

"God, normal people fight whether their child says mommy or daddy first, not in which fucking language they say it.", Ian mumbled and started feeding the hungry Baby.  
"Carrot Boy is right; he'll say mommy first. You barely spend time with him."  
"I spend a lot of time with him. Maybe he'll say daddy first, joke's on you."

Mickey and Svetlana kept going back and forth.  
Ian couldn't care less, he just smiled and fed the baby, who grinned at him and tried to grab the spoon back.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ian sat on the carpet in Yevgeny's room, they build a train rail together.  
Yevy sat in the middle of the rail-circle, drooling on a traffic sign made of wood.  
"Okay, Yevy, where is the locomotive?", he looked around.  
Yevgeny did the same, looking through his room.  
He made a babbly sound and stood up, walking over to his bed, where he had spotted the toy underneath.

He crawled back to Ian, dragging the train over the floor, making little "tut-tut" and driving noises. He laughed up at Ian's bright grin.  
"You're the cutest little baby in the whole wide world", he cooed at the boy.  
Yevgeny giggled and put the train on one of the higher spots of the tracks and laughed when the train rushed down the little railroad.

Ian put it up on another high spot and let it rush down. Yevgeny laughed and clapped and stood up to get the train back and push it all the way around the rails.  
Ian watched him grinning.

"Hey", a voice from the doorway got his attention, Mickey looked at them smiling.  
"Hey", Ian grinned, Mickey walked over and sat next to him giving him a kiss, "How was your day?"  
Mickey shrugged "Moving truck scam works as good as always. But my brothers are little shits. How are my two favourites doing?", he mumbled kissing his cheek.

"Your favourites, huh?"  
"Yeah, my two favourite people in the world."  
"You're just saying that because you want to be blown tonight, don't ya?"  
"I thought we stop talking about sex with the kid around?"  
"As if you could ever stop talking about sex."  
"You just started it, Red."

Yevgeny came running around to them and threw himself at his father.  
"Hey little buddy", he grinned and sat Yevy on his lap.  
"Did you have a fun day with Ian?", he smiled, Yevgeny just grinned and tried to touch his face and hair.

"Hey, Yevy, come here.", he made the baby look at him, "Can you say Daddy? Can you say that? Daddy? Da-da?"  
Ian smiled at them. Mickey continued trying to make Yevgeny say "Daddy"  
"Is this about your rivalry with Svet?"  
"I'll be damned if he says mommy first. I can already see Svet's smug fucking face."

"Well, good luck. So far, the only sounds he made were something close to 'yeah' and 'red'."  
"Red?"  
Ian shrugged, "Or at, don't ask me, I don't speak baby. Maybe it was 'met', and he wanted to tell us he met his soulmate."  
"Or a paedophile who wants to kidnap him. Great, now I'm panicking, good job, Gallagher. How about that Yevy, I'm not gonna let you leave the house, ever again. But maybe, I let you out for a few hours a day when you're fifteen, if you say daddy first."

Ian chuckled.  
"Stop bribing him, Mick."  
"I'm not letting the Russian whore win. Yevy, talk after me, Daddy. Dad. Say that, daaad. Come on, don't be so stubborn. Dad-dy."  
Mickey sighed when Yevgeny just laughed at his face, Ian joined in his laughter.  
"He's always doing what you want, how do you get him to do what you want? What's your trick?"  
Ian shrugged, "I feed him?"

"Okay", he looked at Yevy, "Yevy, listen. If you say 'papa' now, you'll get mashed peas for dinner. You love peas, right? Yeah you do. But get this, if you say 'daddy', you'll get carrots."  
Ian bursted out laughing at how his boyfriend was eyeing the child.  
"Why are you so stubborn?", he pulled the baby closer again, cuddled him chuckling.  
"Well, he's your son, that explains it."

"You're way more stubborn than me.", Mickey chuckled and leaned in a bit, pecking his lips.  
"But I'm not his dad.", Ian reminded him and got a very confused look from Mickey.  
The Milkovich opened his mouth to answer, but Ian just smiled and got up, "I'll make dinner."  
"Okay, but this stubborn little mute gets just potatoes or some boring shit."  
"He loves potatoes. He hates pears and raspberries."  
Mickey looked after him, smiling at his ability to remember and know all those things about Yevy. He'd be lost without his ginger and so would Yevy.

"You don't like raspberries?", Mickey looked at his son, "What's wrong with you? Hey, can you say Ian? Or Gallagher? No, I guess, that's too long.", he smiled at the kid, who grinned at him and then turned a bit and leaned towards the train rail on his carpet, "You want to play? Okay, here, I'll play with you"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around a week later, Mickey came into the kitchen to Svetlana feeding Yev.  
She was talking in Russian to him.  
"You're talking Russian to him again."  
"What else would I talk?"  
"English? He needs to speak English."  
"You speak two languages."  
"Yeah, but I spoke English first, mum taught me Ukrainian to piss of my dad.", he explained looking at her.

She stared right back, raising an eyebrow, as if she was pointing at something obvious here.  
It took Mickey a moment, but suddenly the obviousness hit him in the face, and he raised his arms in annoyance.

"Fuck this."  
Svetlana chuckled and kept talking to Yevy in the hated language. She tried to get the baby to eat raspberries, but he only proceeded to take them and let the drop to the ground.  
"He hates Raspberries.", Mickey said.  
"You don't know what he likes and doesn't like, you don't spend enough time with him."

"I know, that he hates Raspberries, so I know more than you, who watched him dropping them to the ground for half an hour! Get him some peas or... carrots. He loves carrots."  
Svetlana just rolled his eyes, "Don't act like you know him."  
"I do!", he raised his voice a bit.

Svetlana scoffed and got up from her chair.  
"You let carrot boy take care of baby, you don't care!"  
"Ian and I are in a relationship, of course he takes care of the baby, what the fuck are you even talking about?"  
"You think he will say daddy first, but you let carrot boy do all the work."

"Seriously? This is what this is about? What his first word's gonna be? Also, Ian loves that kid and loves to take care of him, since when is that a problem for you? Him and I are taking care of the baby together, in case you didn't notice. You act like he's some unpaid babysitter!"  
Svetlana cursed in Russian.  
"He's gonna say mommy first, because he likes me more than likes you!"  
"Oh, so that's the game we're playing? Who's the favourite parent, classy, really!"

Ian had entered the house unnoticed by the two. He grinned at their argument and just shook his head.  
He sat across from Yevgeny, the toddler had thrown all the berries to the ground by now, giggling about the mess he made.

"Hey Yevy", Ian whispered and ran a hand through the few blonde hairs on his head, "You hungry?"  
He pulled an apple out of one of the grocery bags he placed on the kitchen table. The ginger took a knife that lay around and started cutting slices out of the apple, giving them to Yevgeny.

He seemed to like apple, munching on the slice, drooling over it, anything really, instead of just biting a piece of, until Ian took another slice and bit a piece off. Yevgeny watched him and then pushed his little sharp teeth into his apple slice and bit a part of, chewing it and giggling at the redhead.

Svetlana was cursing him in Russian again.  
"I don't know what the fuck you're saying!"  
"You will never be favourite, and he'll never say- "

"Daddy!"

Both of them suddenly stopped in their tracks and quickly turned around to were the baby voice had come from.  
Both were surprised to see Ian sitting there, the ginger also looked surprised, but at Yevgeny, who reached his hands out to him.

"Orange boy, when did you come here?"  
"Uhm, something about unpaid babysitter I think?"

"Daddy!", Yevgeny said again and still reached for him. Ian blinked a few times and took Yevgeny out of the highchair, like he wanted.  
Mickey started grinning and punched Svetlana's arm lightly, "Ha! I fucking won, bitch!"  
"You did not won!"

"I did, he said daddy first! And in English!"  
"But he did not call you!"  
"Who cares? He said it, doesn't matter to who of us he says it", he chuckled and walked over to his boyfriend and son, pressing a kiss on Ian's cheek, who was still looking at the baby confused but... weirdly touched.

"But he is not father, does not count!", Svetlana argued.  
Ian bit his lip, signs of incoming happiness suddenly vanishing again.  
Mickey scoffed, "Of course it counts! He's Yev's dad, how does it not count?"  
"Oh, is he? I remember different!"

Ian looked up at Mickey.  
"Am I? Do you really think that?"  
"What the fuck is up with the two of you? Of course, you are! You took care of him since the beginning, you dress him, feed him, it's you who gets up at night to calm him and you're the only one who has enough patience to play with him the whole afternoon. What did you think you are to him?"  
Ian shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't think I'd qualify for a title..."

Mickey looked at him confused and sighed, "You're really stupid sometimes, Gallagher.", he smiled and leaned down, kissing him softly, "Qualify for a title, you love him like a son, that's fucking enough. Also, you got the first word, you're officially the favourite parent now."  
Ian chuckled at him.  
"He is not favourite.", Svet shook her head.  
"The baby decided, sorry Svet. Didn't you want to go to the bar anyways? Ian and I watch Yevy. We'll tell you if he ever says mommy, I promise. Right after we taught him some alternatives for daddy."

"Alternatives?", Ian asked.  
"If he calls us both dad, how will we know who he's talking to in a few years?"  
Svetlana rolled her eyes and scoffed, he walked over to them and kissed Yevgeny's cheek and said something in Russian to him again, before shooting Mickey an angry look and leaving the house.

Mickey bursted out laughing when the door was pulled shut.  
"Did you see her face, that was one of the best moments in my life, fuck!", he grinned brightly at Ian, "You're an idiot though."

Ian shrugged, he just bounced the baby up and down, smiling angelically at the little boy.  
"You look happy", Mickey whispered.  
"I am happy. I have a child."  
"For over a year already, but good that you noticed."  
"I thought, I'd never have children. I didn't want my own, because, look at those fucked genes! But I never thought, anyone would consider me Yev's dad."  
"We're in a relationship, who wouldn't consider you Yevy's dad? When he's fifteen and allowed out of the house for the first time, you'd think he'd consider you anything less than a father?"  
"You think, we're still together in fourteen years?", Ian smiled.  
"Did you plan to leave me?", Mickey chuckled, but Ian noticed the insecurity in his voice though.  
"No, of course not. Just nice to know, that you think about us in the future."  
Mickey shrugged slightly embarrassed and looked away.

Ian chuckled and pulled him down for a quick kiss.  
"So, Yevy, can you say daddy again?"  
"Daddy!"  
"Great little bug, and now to him, daddy."  
Yevgeny leaned towards Mickey.  
"Daddy", he beamed, earning a wide grin from Mickey.  
"You are the cutest little motherfucker in the world.", he mumbled proudly, "But now, daddy and daddy have to make out heavily, so the baby goes to the ground."

He took Yevgeny out of Ian's arms and made him stand in the kitchen. The baby lost no time and ran off to his room.  
Ian smiled up at him.  
"What?", Mickey asked and sat down on Ian's lap, wrapping his arms around his neck.  
Ian shrugged, "Just about your fight with Svet. You're an amazing dad, I know that, even though you always turn it down when she is around, but you don't, when I'm around. You care about him and love him, and you feed him and play with him and all that dad-crap. Just because you don't show her, doesn't give her the right to say anything else. And, I love you."  
Mickey smiled, "Thanks... I love you too", he leaned in and kissed him. Both smiled into the slow lazy kiss, completely at peace with themselves and the world for once.

"Daddy!", they heard Yevy call.  
"Which one?", Ian called back, having Mickey chuckling at him.


End file.
